Rivalry or Love?
by MelancholicTar0ts
Summary: Sakura is the leader of Killer Queen and Sasuke is the lead singer of the famous boy band,Lucifer,and they are also the candidates that are competing for the heir of the famous magazine publishing company owned by Sakura's father,and will love intercept?o
1. Musicinclined

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I do, I will be filthy rich already, and need not to worry about expenses in my life… I only own the story plot of this fic and my made-up characters… I will also be using Why Wait by Belinda, this song is from The Cheetah Girls 2, and I will also be using some of my own creations and some Jap songs. I will also be using Ashley Tisdale's songs.

Summary: Sakura is a professional model and the lead singer and rhythm guitarist in Killer Queen, the hottest female Japanese rock band in Japan, her father owns the hottest magazine in Japan. Sasuke is an editor in a music and punk rock fashion magazine; he is also a professional model and the lead singer and bassist in Lucifer. What if these two met and fall in love? Will work break them up or keep them closer?

The exotic pink color and emerald green orbs of a particular girl became the focal point of the hottest magazine in Japan, 'Fresh', allowing the entire country to know her. Her pictures are shown everywhere, even on CD album covers. That girl is Haruno Sakura.

The dark raven spiky bangs and dark onyx orbs of a particular boy became the other focal point of the second hottest magazine in Japan, 'Punk Style', allowing the entire country to know him. His pictures are everywhere and even shown on CD album covers. That boy is Uchiha Sasuke.

---Sakura's photo shoot…---

Sakura, her long exotic pink hair is tied up into a classy and curly knot, leaving her side bangs clung on her delicate and small face, wearing a cream cocktail dress that hung closely to her long and slender legs. As she got ready for her standard pose, a loud blast of Ikenai Taiyou by Orange Range came from her pink and white cell phone. She apologized to the photographer, Makiyo, and went to answer the call.

"Hello, Sakura here," answered Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, guess who is coming to Japan for their worldwide tour?" an excited Ino asked.

"Lucifer, right?" replied Sakura casually.

"You always got the answer right," Ino pouts her mouth while saying.

"You love them, especially their lead singer, that's what got you excited in this occasion, so it's obvious," replied Sakura as Makiyo signaled her that the shoot was about to start.

"Wanna come to the concert tour with me? Pretty please?" begged Ino.

"I will check my schedule and call you later. I have a shoot now, cya later at practice room," replied Sakura and hung up the phone, returning back to her position and put on that standard pose.

She did the elegance and poise poses as well. And the shoot ended earlier than expected due to the brilliant photography skills of Makiyo. She then changed out of the dress and put on a V-neck black and red stripes sweater that covers to the palm of her hands, matching with a black knee-length skirt with a pair of red converses. She left the hairstyle and make-up intact as she hung the red bag over her shoulder and walked out of the studio.

----Killer Queen's practice room…----

Michi was tuning up her electric bass guitar, while Ino was warming up her vocals. Nami was hitting hard on the drums for checking the drums is still working or not. Sakura walked into the room and threw her bag on the ground and picked up her black electric guitar, and started tuning up her guitar. Ino walked up to the keyboard and tuned up her keyboard. Karin was late for practice as usual, and barged into the room, her hair all messed up with the running. She quickly apologized and picked up her red electric guitar and started tuning it.

Sakura warmed up her voice and got ready to practice their latest hit, 'Why Wait'. She walked up closer to the microphone and started strumming on her guitar before letting Karin to take over.

She opened her mouth and held onto the microphone and started singing.

Picture it perfect  
Don't hesitate to live your dreams  
It's more than worth it  
If you know what you wanna be

Why wait?  
When now is the right time  
Today could just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life  
the future is what we make  
so why wait?

You've gotta reach out  
and see the world is in you hands  
I know you know how  
just gotta go for it take a chance

Why wait?  
When now is the right time  
Today could just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life  
the future is what we make  
so why wait?

OHH...Aquí estas conmigo  
Para vivir y cumplir tus sueños  
Y luchar por lo que has querido  
Encuentra tu luz…Sigue, vive sin miedo

Why wait?  
We're ready to do this.  
No way you can ever restart

Why wait?  
When now is the right time  
Today could just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life  
the future is what we make  
so why wait?

Why Wait?  
Tomorrow can be so far away or already here  
why wait?  
You just gotta let go  
you gotta believe in yourself all the way  
you know that you got what it takes  
so why wait?

Nami ended the song with a perfect soft drum solo, and they put down their instruments.

"That was a good one, Nami-chan," praised Ino and Karin in a sweet and harmonious tune.

"Let's head down to Starbucks, I'm desperate for an iced mocha, cant sleep the entire night last night," Michi exclaimed and packed her bass guitar into the case and hung it over her shoulder.

"That sounds great, I need a cup of latte anyway," agreed Nami.

Sakura undid the knot on her head, letting the curly pink bangs falling over her shoulders. She nodded to agree with the suggestion and headed to Starbucks with her band.

---In Starbucks Café…---

The band settled down in a quiet and cozy corner in the café and the waiter approached them. Sakura ordered a cup of hot chocolate mocha, Michi ordered her iced mocha, Nami with her iced latte, Karin and Ino ordered the iced macchiato.

"Sakura, so do you wanna go to the Lucifer concert? I can get the tickets from one of the band members since I'm going out with him," asked Ino.

"Sure, but Karin is also a mega fan of Lucifer, can she join us as well?" replied Sakura.

"Please, Ino. I love Lucifer, they are the hottest boy band in the country, especially Sasuke-kun, he is the hottest one in Lucifer," begged Karin.

Ino and Karin screamed in excitement, but Michi and Nami who are biological sisters just read some J-rock magazines as they glanced at the screaming girls with their ultimate cold stare. Sakura waited patiently for her mocha while staring at the two screaming girls.

----While in the Lucifer band practice room…----

Sasuke was tuning up his blue electric guitar while his band mates, Uruki was checking on the sound of his drums, while Haruyama was tuning up his bass guitar with Maru, who was tuning up his red electric guitar. Naruto came in late and he quickly tuned up his bass guitar.

Sasuke walked up to the microphone and started singing Ikenai Taiyou.

**Hoo Ikenai Taiyou Na na**

chotto de ii kara misete kurenai ka  
omae no SEXY PHEROMON de ORE MEROMERO

Ah furechaisou demo IKENAI no!  
jojo ni takanaru kodô yamerare nai wa

kawasu kotoba no kioku tôku Kuchimoto no ugoki ni yure ugoku  
nureta kami o nadeta soshite? Ah

ABC tsuzukanai sonnanja DAME janai!  
datte KOKORO oku wa chigaunjanai ?  
Ore no seishun sonnamonjanai atsuku oku de hatetai yo  
kitto kimi janakya yadayo ORE wa ikenai taiyou Na

[akaito nante esoragoto demo shitagokoro desae shinjitai no  
Ore wa tadashii KIMI mo tadashii tonikaku mou sayu sarenai ze

damashi damasare mune uzuku heta na shibai ga yori mori ageru yo  
iki ga mimi ni fureta futari wa

ABC tsuzukanai sonnanja DAME janai!  
datte KOKORO oku wa chigaunjanai ?  
atashi no seishun sonnamonjanai atsuku oku de hatetai yo  
kitto kimi janakya yadayo atashi wa ikenai taiyou Na

kawasu kotoba no kioku tôku Kuchimoto no ugoki ni yure ugoku  
nureta kami o nadeta soshite? Ah

ABC tsuzukanai sonnanja DAME janai! datte KOKORO oku wa chigaunjanai ?  
Ore no seishun sonnamonjanai atsuku oku de hatetai yo  
kitto kimi janakya yadayo ORE wa ikenai taiyou Na  
karami au shi wa kimi to ore o musubu akaito Na Na  


They ended the song and were headed to Starbucks, Sasuke got onto his silver Ferrari F430 along with Uruki and Haruyama. Maru took the ride to Starbucks with Naruto in Naruto's silver Honda Civic eighth generation.

----Back at Starbucks…----

As Karin and Ino continued to discuss about Lucifer, Sakura joined in the chat with Nami and Michi while enjoying their coffee. Lucifer walked into Starbucks café with screaming fan girls. Of course, Karin and Ino joined in the screaming, but the other three girls did not join in as Michi asked Sakura to sing A La Nanita Nana. Sakura denied singing it, but Nami agreed with Michi in Sakura singing.

As Sakura had to oblige to the sisters' request, she opened her mouth and started singing.

A la Nanita nana Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que carre clara y sonara  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando illora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nan

Ita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando illora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella

Sasuke listened to the harmonious melody and the fan girls stopped screaming and looked at Sakura and her band.

"Oh my god! It's the Killer Queen!" screamed an excited fan girl.

"It's them, the hottest female band in the country! I love them!" screamed another fan girl.

Melancholic: Finally can end this…

Sakura: Please read & review…Hehe

Michi: Please do…


	2. Bitter Platonic Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I do, I will be filthy rich… and I will be able to afford a PSP and games that I wanted… I also do not own the characters except for some self-made characters for the bands and the industry. I also do not own the band names Lucifer and Chatmonchy, but I do own Killer Queen. I do will be adding some characters from Lovely Complex, Blaue Rosen, and some other new characters.

Author's note: Please do read and review. Who doesn't love good reviews and reviews can help to improve the story plot and the characters development. And there will be some changes in pairings but will be corrected soon. And to clear up Evil Tobi's review question, Sakura's half-Japanese, half-Spanish in my story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The bitter platonic relationship between Sasuke and Sakura?!

_"Oh my god! It's the Killer Queen!" screamed a fan girl._

_"It's them, the hottest female band in the country! I love them!" screamed another fan girl._

Sakura, Michi and Nami turned to look at the screaming fan girls who were rushing towards them for their autographs. Naruto gazed upon at Sakura as she signed the pads of the crazy fan girls.

"Naruto, you want to order your drink or not?" Sasuke elbowed him on the abdomen to get him back to his senses.

"Teme! You need not to hit me that hard," replied Naruto, holding onto his abdomen.

"Sir, what would you have?" a waiter, holding onto his writing pad, waiting for Naruto to make his order.

"I would like to have a chocolate mousse and an iced café latte," ordered Naruto.

The waiter took down the order and went to place the order made by Lucifer. The members of Killer Queen were finally freed by the crazy fan girls, and Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. Sasuke walked towards the members of Killer Queen and more importantly, he was walking towards the leader and lead vocalist of Killer Queen, Sakura.

"What do you want from me, Sasuke?" Sakura asked in an annoyed voice.

"Sakura-chan, you know Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" Karin and Ino asked in harmony.

"Not only know him, he is my rival in everything I am doing and my neighbor," replied an annoyed Sakura.

"As if I wished for it," added Sasuke in an unhappy tone.

"Then you can quit if you don't like it," Sakura added in it a sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you quit on it then?" Sasuke yelled in a sarcastic tone.

Both of them were arguing with gritting teeth, Karin tried to stop them, along with Michi and Nami. Maru, Naruto, Uruki and Haruyama just watched the ongoing commotion. Sakura could not stand the presence of Sasuke, so she took her bag and drove off in her black Honda City.

---In Sakura's beach villa…---

Sakura parked the black Honda City on her parkway. She then entered the villa, putting her red converses into her personal shoe cabinet, filled with those casual shoes. She put her car keys on the white coffee table and sat casually on her beige brown couch.

"Sakura-ojousama, your parents had called just now to the villa, informing you that they will be dining with you today here," commented one of her maids, Hinata.

"Alright, I will be getting ready then, run some hot water for my bath while I choose the dress for the dinner. By the way, Hinata, do you want to watch the Lucifer live concert next week? Ino has the concert passes to it, and I'm not really a Lucifer fan," said Sakura as she was walking towards her mass collection of clothing room.

"Yes, Sakura-ojousama, and I would love to go to the concert. By the way, Sakura-ojousama, Uchiha-bocchama will be dining along with your parents as well," replied Hinata.

"What?! He is dining along with my parents?!" a shocked Sakura screamed as she was about to tear one of her most exquisite dresses in her collection.

"Please calm down, Sakura-ojousama," Hinata tried to calm her down. She eventually calmed down and chose a pink hood top and a white skirt to go along with a casual dinner with her parents.

Sakura had her bath and she had changed into the outfit she picked out for that night. She then did her hair, her hairstyle was just a simple side ponytail and a star hairclip was placed nicely on her fringe.

She also picked out some lovely accessories to go along with the simple outfit. She slipped into the pink flip-flops and walked down to her family room.

A knock was heard, and Sasuke in a black shirt with two buttons left unbuttoned on the top and a pair of bleached jeans entered the city-styled villa, along with Sakura's parents and Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Sakura welcomed them warmly to the dining room as she was seated in her usual seat for family gatherings.

The Uchiha family is close friends with the Haruno family for 5 generations, but for the sixth generation, it was hard to say as the platonic relationship between Sasuke and Sakura was pretty bitter, but Sakura get along just fine with Itachi.

----The Family gathering in the dining room of Sakura's beach villa…----

The first dish was served, and the dinner had started.

"Sakura, how was today's band practice?" asked Itachi in a smiling face. (His smile is just like Maity-sensei from Lovely Complex, please do watch this anime, it's really good!!!)

"Its fine, Itachi-kun, but someone just doesn't know how to quit," Sakura took a quick sip of her cream of mushroom soup as she stared at Sasuke.

"You are the one that should quit in competing with me!" exclaimed an agitated Sasuke.

"Now, would you two stop this bitter rivalry already?" Itachi tried to make peace between the two.

"I do agree with Itachi-kun here, stop this rivalry already, it will hurt the friendship between the two families," added in a lady with paler pink hair and darker green eyes.

"But, Mother, he is being unreasonable, he wants me to quit being the candidate of the heiress of Father's business," replied Sakura like a whining child.

"Sakura, you are a great girl who is well-versed in music, modeling and in business management, I won't even let Sasuke to do this to my precious girl," added in a man with brown hair with a streak of grey and light green eyes.

"Uncle Sakumo, you must understand that she is a female, and that means that the people in your zaibatsu might not accept her as the CEO of your zaibatsu, as traditions goes along that a male possess excellent leadership and far better than a female does," added Sasuke who wants to push Sakura down in her father's eyes.

Sakura was pretty annoyed with that comment, but she bore with it and continued to drink her soup.

"Sasuke, you cannot say that about her, she is a talented girl, and I believe that she can become the CEO of the zaibatsu and prove to the directors that a female can do whatever a male can do in the business world," said Itachi.

Everyone finished their soup and the main course was served. It was chicken baked rice with a light serving of baked potatoes. Sakura started with the baked potato along with the others.

"Sakura, why don't you go to America and start a business of your own from scratch? This will prove to Sasuke that you can manage a business well with reasonable profits," commented Itachi who is a boss on his own restaurant.

"That's a great idea, Itachi-kun, Sakura, what do you think of this proposal?" asked Sakumo.

Melancholic: I can finally end this chapter with a cliffhanger, pretty draggy though, well at least I thought of the plot of the next chapter as well as the Ouran's dance craze and Secrets Uncovered and The Pleasured Boys and Girls, those fan fictions needs to be updated, so I will be working on it.

Sakura: Melancholic-sensei, make me a boss of a spa resort and I can show off that to that annoying Sasuke.

Melancholic: Let's see what the readers think first…

Sasuke: Make her business fail, and she will come home crying, and I can make a joke out of it…

Melancholic: But the whole story is to make both of you in love with each other or rather you love her, Sasuke-chi.

Hayate: Well, I can't make my appearance in the story yet, so I will be the assistant of Melancholic-sensei in the author's note and the ending note. Hi! My name is Maitake Hayate; I will be the guitarist of Chatmonchy in this fiction, Dozo Yoroshiku!!

Melancholic: Well, Takumi and Julian are too common in most of my fan fictions, so I will be adding new characters from my own imagination. Hayate is one; Riku and Hinako are my new characters too!!!

Riku and Hinako: Hi! We are part of the new characters that Melancholic-sensei had thought of!!

Riku: Hi! My name is Riku Mestascias! My last name is Mestascias, and I'm a half-American, half-Japanese. I'm the bassist for Chatmonchy, as well as Hinako's lover in this story.

Hinako: Hi! My name is Matsumura Hinako! I'm the drummer for Chatmonchy, as well as the precious darling of Riku in this fan fiction!

Melancholic: Some old recurring characters may appear as guest stars, so please do continue support this fan fiction and my other works as well. And one side note, I'm naming this ending note corner as Melancholy channel in dedication to Lucky Star the anime.

Everyone here in the Melancholy Channel: Please read and review this fan fiction and remember to support us!! bows in harmony


	3. Sakura is back?

Author's note: This is the continuation of the previous chapter. I am making a time skip of the story in this chapter and the later chapters. There are changes in the previous ending note, like Chatmonchy to Mafia-sama, Sakura's company would be known as Riders organization, and it would be a retail company on the skates that she invented.

Summary: Sakura is now a successful woman, establishing her own company, talented in performing arts, styling, and business management and in martial arts. She has now returned to Japan to move the headquarters of her company to Japan. Sasuke is surprised that she had proven herself to be an intelligent and diligent woman, not always concentrating on modeling and her previous band, The Killer Queen. Now she is a solo artiste, and ready to record her debut solo album. Sasuke began to fall head over heels for the new Sakura. What will he do when he finds out that Sakura has started dating the hot new sensation in Japan, Mafia-sama's vocalist?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I do, I will be filthy rich already, and I won't need to be caring about my daily expenses and buying gifts for my friends easily.

Chapter 3: The naivety has disappeared…

"_Sakura, why don't you go to America and start a business on your own from the scratch? This will prove to Sasuke that you can manage a business well with reasonable profits," commented Itachi who is a boss of his own restaurant._

"_That is a great idea, Itachi-kun. Sakura, what do you think of this proposal?" asked Sakumo._

2 years had passed since Sakura went to America to start her own business. Sasuke is busy with his band, Lucifer and has been dating Karin, the new leader of the Killer Queen for a year. Now, Sasuke has changed from a young adult to a man. And he would never think he would see Sakura again after two long years.

--Sasuke's beach villa…--

Hot breaths came out from Karin's sexy mouth as Sasuke thrusts her harder on the back. She turns around and begins to kiss Sasuke's hot lips as she dances in rhythm with her hips. She continuously moans inside Sasuke's mouth as they carry on with a deep French kiss. Sasuke came hard inside Karin, and both of them lay on the bed, panting. After catching their breath, Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello, if you have business with me, then you should make yourself brief. I am a very busy man," shouted Sasuke.

"You shouldn't really talk to your brother like that, you know," retorted Itachi on the phone.

"So, what do you want from me, Aniki?" grunted Sasuke.

"Sakura is coming back to Japan, and Sakumo-ojisan wants us to pick her up from the airport the day after tomorrow. You better make yourself free, because Sakura is returning to Japan to bring the headquarters of her own company here. She also requested that you make it, because she wants you to show her around in Japan since she stayed in America for two years," answered Itachi.

"Eh?! Sakura is coming back to Japan?! Fine I will go with you to pick her up," replied Sasuke.

Sasuke then lay on the bed, spreading wide his naked body on the bed. He sighed for a moment.

"_It sure had been long since I last saw her." _Sasuke thought as Karin pulled both her arms over his shoulders.

"Sakura-chan is coming back to Japan?" asked Karin curiously.

"Yeah, it's been long since we last met. We were always fighting over trivial matters. Well, she was the reason why I formed Lucifer in the first place," commented Sasuke.

"Why was she the reason that made you formed Lucifer?" asked the puzzled Karin.

"We were very close when we were young. We sang together as a duet when we were young, doing everything together if possible, I even dated her before. Then Sakumo-ojisan had named both of us as candidates to the Haruno zaibatsu, we started arguing over matters and competing with each other. We broke up and we started challenging each other, in academics and everything else. It may seem childish to you, but it is fun to compete with her. She then announced that she wanted to form a band, then I followed suit. In the end, I became Lucifer's vocalist and rhythm guitarist," explained Sasuke.

"I see, so she is the reason to the success of your career. Then you should really thank her for that. Without her forming the Killer Queen, I would not even have an artiste contract at all. You would not have formed the Lucifer without her right?" replied Karin.

"It seemed so that way," commented Sasuke.

---The Day after Tomorrow, at the Tokyo Airport…---

Sasuke, in a blue long-sleeved tee, and a pair of black leather pants and a pair of black Converse low-cuts, his long raven hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, waited for Sakura's plane arrival. Itachi, in a red polo cotton tee and a pair of black pants and black leather boots, seated down next to Sasuke, waiting for Sakura to appear in the arrival hall.

"She's late," complained Sasuke with discontent.

"Be patient, Sasuke, you must understand. Geez, I don't see what Karin sees in you," sighed Itachi.

The two handsome men waited in the arrival hall, as all the females in the arrival hall gazed upon their beauty. Suddenly, someone blew air on Sasuke's ear. Sasuke caught the person, wanting to reprimand the person, and to find a beautiful lady to be blowing air on his ear.

"Long times no see, Uchiha Brothers!" commented the lady, who was in a white ruffled dress with a pair of white boots; white framed shades hid her eyes. The lady's hair was mainly pink with black tips, her lips was shaded with a creamy gloss of cherry pink.

"You are?" asked both brothers.

"Well, both of you are so mean, you have forgotten me so soon?" said the lady.

"Don't tell me that you are…" said Itachi in horror.

"Yes, I am Haruno Sakura. Tadaima!" replied the lady.

Sasuke stood there in awe, just two years and Sakura had transformed from a naïve little girl to a feminine lady. She slapped Sasuke on the back to get him out of the shock.

"Don't just stand with your jaws open wide. You're a super idol, aren't you?" commented Sakura in a joking manner.

He got out of the shock and stared at her. "I am a super idol, but you need not to hit me. I wanted to say that you have become very beautiful, but your violence is still there," replied Sasuke with slight sarcasm.

"You still wanna pick a fight after two years?" commented Sakura with slight discontent.

"Alright, both of you, stop fighting already. We are in a public place, we should not disgrace ourselves like this. Let's send Sakura home first, she's probably tired from all the flying," interrupted Itachi.

Itachi loaded Sakura's heavy beige trolley luggage and her white carrier suitcase into his red Hyundai Santa Fe SUV, and drove to Sakura's old villa. Sasuke just stared blankly at Sakura, wondering that she had became so beautiful, more mature and more feminine than before in just two years. Sakura just played a game from her Rose Pink PSP.

---Sakura's villa…---

Itachi unloaded the luggage from his SUV, and helped to carry it into Sakura's villa. Sasuke got off from the SUV and entered Sakura's villa, the maids greeted Sasuke and Itachi before helping Itachi to carry Sakura's heavy luggage to unpack for Sakura.

Sakura entered her old villa and nothing had changed, and Hinata came forward to greet her. Hinata's hair grew longer to slightly longer than shoulder length. Both of them hugged each other tightly till both of them could not breathe, they then released each other to regulate their breathing.

"Welcome back home, Sakura-ojousama," greeted Hinata.

"Thank you, Hinata. How have you been these two years?" asked Sakura.

"Great. Sakura-ojousama, would you like to call your parents over for dinner or tomorrow?" replied Hinata in a formal tone.

"Tomorrow then, I wanna go clubbing tonight. So I will meet you guys at the usual club? Also ask girls and other members of Lucifer out," Sakura added.

"Sure, you should rest for awhile, I will ask Sasuke to take you to the club later on. So have a good rest for now," commented Itachi.

"It's ok, I have some friends who are also going to the club to pick me up," replied Sakura, rejecting Itachi's offer to have Sasuke picking her up to the club.

"Alright then, then have a good rest," Itachi and Sasuke commented together.

Itachi and Sasuke left the villa and took off to the Uchiha's residence in Itachi's Hyundai Santa Fe SUV. Sakura then went back to her bedroom and lay on the bed, falling asleep on the pure fresh white sheets. Hinata covered Sakura with her quilt, making sure that she would not catch a cold. Hinata then left the room, allowing Sakura to rest peacefully, and then she went to make a phone call to Naruto-kun to ask him to come over to the villa since she started dating Naruto a year ago. She asked him over so he can keep her company while in the villa so Sakura could have fun in peace.

After three hours, Sakura woke up and asked Hinata to prepare the bath for her while she goes to her enormous closet with additional clothing that she bought when she was in America. She picked out a peach-colored tee and red ruffled miniskirt, matching the outfit with a black leather vest and a pair of red converse low-cuts. Hinata ran the bath for her and helped her to take the selected pieces to the vanity room. Sakura soaked herself in a pool of crimson blood rose petals with mint added into the water, making her comfortable and refreshing with the minty water.

Sakura then got out of the bath and toweled herself dry. She then sat at the large vanity table and slowly removed the towel that wraps her body so she can apply some of the body lotion. She squeezed the cool minty liquid from a green bottle onto her palm, and slowly rubbed the cool liquid on her well-built body with busty breasts. Smoothing the lotion on her body slowly fades the color of the green liquid, and she put on a black bra and black panties. She then put on her outfit and the shoes, after then she applied a small amount of liquid foundation on her face and applied mascara carefully. She smoothed the soft shades of peach and pink on her eyelids and brushed pale pink on her cheeks, smoothing a gloss of orange-pink on her pout. Her hair was loosely tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, and she binds a black choker around her neck.

She was ready to go clubbing, with her new friends and friends she had not met for a long time. She went downstairs to the living room which the bar counter is located to grab a drink.

---At the Konoha club…---

Itachi was chilling around at a booth with Michi and Nami while Sasuke was on the dance floor with Karin and Ino. Itachi ordered three apple martinis for the gang sitting at the booth, looking Sasuke dancing with Karin.

"I don't get what Sasuke looks in Karin, she is not that hot," commented a girl in the club.

"Yea, she is so not matching with Sasuke," added another girl in the club.

"Sasuke would suit Sakura better, but she went to America two years ago. Too bad, if not I will totally support their relationship even though I want Sasuke for myself," commented the girl.

Sakura then entered the club with a group of new friends in lovely clubbing attires. The bunch then walked towards Itachi, Michi and Nami. The girls in the club were stunned by Sakura's entrance.

"Hi guys! Long times no see!" screamed Sakura in ecstasy.

"Wow, you certainly have changed a lot, Sakura-chan!" squealed Michi.

The two girls walked up to Sakura. "You are Haruno Sakura!" commented the two girls.

"Yes, I am. May I help you two lovely ladies?" replied Sakura in a sweet manner.

The two girls screamed in ecstasy. "Can we have your autograph? We are huge fans of yours!" requested the two girls.

The whole club placed their attention on Sakura and her bunch. They were squealing and screaming for Sakura and Killer Queen to sing for the club. Sakura had to kindly reject as she was there for leisure activities. The bunch settled down at a big booth seat next to the Killer Queen and Lucifer.

Karin and Sasuke walked back to their booth seats and waved hi to Sakura. Sakura smiled sweetly and waved back. The couple then ordered an apple martini to share while Sakura dragged a male companion from her bunch to the dance floor. Sasuke stared blankly when Sakura was dancing in a very seductive way with her male companion. He was feeling really hot without Karin's normal blowjob. He continuously throated down 5 glasses of apple martini.

Sakura then walked back to the booth seat, hands held with her male companion. "Guys, this is Koichi, Mayurazaki Koichi. He is my current boyfriend." She introduced to her former band mates and her friends.

"Sakura-chan, you hooked yourself up with such a cute guy, congrats to you!" congratulated Michi and Nami!

"Sakura, you are finally back! I'm beginning to miss you! You hooked yourself up with such a hot companion, lucky you!" congratulated Ino, and gave Sakura a tight hug.

Sasuke is apparently shocked to know that Sakura is attached, and with such an attractive male companion.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You seem pale," commented the worried Sakura when she saw his shocked expression.

Sasuke just remained stunned in the club…

Melancholic: Finally, an update from me. I know I have not update my fanfics for a long time, but I will try to update all within a week. Apparently, Hayate is not in my fanfics anymore, as well as Chatmonchy. Koichi is in my fanfics, just thought of the name not long ago. Well, I'm ending the Melancholic channel now. Please read and review! I have been busy with my studies and cosplay matters.


End file.
